Various surgical procedures (e.g. mastectomies, lumpectomies, heart/chest surgeries, abdominal surgeries, etc.) require the placement of drainage tubes for draining fluids that accumulate in the wound bed following the procedure. If these fluids are allowed to accumulate they will put pressure on the surgical site that may cause a delay in healing, an increase in pain, and/or increase potential for bacterial infection. Thus, surgical drains are an important part of recovery from a surgical procedure. These drains may remain in place from one day to several weeks depending on the type of procedure and medical needs.
Bulbs attached to drainage tubing accumulate fluids and must be emptied periodically, usually every few hours. Patients recovering from surgical procedures often require a caretaker to assist them with daily tasks due to limited range of motion and strength. Existing post-operative garments are primarily focused on medical function and do not take into consideration the comfort and privacy of the patient. Therefore, it may be desirable to provide an easy to use post-operative garment that allows for proper storage of drain tubes and bulbs, while also allowing easy access for the caregiver and maintaining the privacy of the patient. Additionally or alternatively, it may be desirable to provide a post-operative garment with a chest support configured to provide comfort to the patient.